Statistical graphics are an integral part of the analysis and presentation of data. Rapid development in this field is evidenced by an extensive research literature and a host of new computer graphics technologies. The object of this project is to draw from current literature and computer demonstrations and develop graphical methods for (1) more effective statistical analysis, particularly of multi-dimensional data sets and time-dependent variables; and (2) for more easily understood summaries in finished presentations. This may include acquiring new computer hardware and software from outside sources, as well as developing original methods using existing resources.